


Star Bright, Star Fight

by MadiTuck



Category: Star Light Star Fight
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, First story, I Don't Even Know, It's MMMMAAAGGGGIIIICCCC, Little Town to a big World, M/M, More 2 add when i know where this is going, Og - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiTuck/pseuds/MadiTuck
Summary: After living a totally normal life Mari soon finds she was only part human. What else was she? What would her friends? What would she tell her parents? Even if she tries to hide her abilities her friends  would soon find out. It all started with a weird symbol on her hand and now people are after her and take her to a world that's not even hers. Now when judgment day comes what will happen. Because she will have to chose her world or theirs.





	Star Bright, Star Fight

Six, six elements were the only ones recorded throughout time and history. As recorded all six elements are Earth,Crystal,Fire,Water,and the two most powerful element known to man Light and Darkness. Like yin and yang, light and dark ruled over the land together side by side.Euphoria the queen of light and her younger sister Elcipisa queen of darkness ruled the land in balanced harmony with the other element rulers.

Lord Dustivia or better known as Lord Dust from the fire kingdom. Some say one look in the flaming eyes of the Fire Lord while burn the very essence of your soul. Some even say that if you walk in to his castle at night and stand right in the middle of the corridors you can still smell smoke from the great fire from the when the original castle burned down in the War of Legends. One fact about him is that he will always stay loyal to what he thinks is right and will stick with his point of view till the very end even if it kills him. Empress

Aqua the ruler of the Water Kingdom said to be the most argent leader of the six elements. Even if she was a good fighter and leader she often only thought of her well being. She ruled a kingdom mainly underwater which was fitting since the water race could turn to fish like creatures when needed. But needless to say she would get what she wanted even if she would have to go to war again to get it.

Head Mage Prilla the leader of the largest kingdom Crystal. It is said this warrior mage lead so many troops into the unknown during the War of Legends many wanted to make her ruler of the new Crystal Kingdom. Having to lead such a large kingdom Prilla self trains soldiers to help monitor the streets to keep things in order. Legends say she was the first mage to ever master summoning having five summons all together.

Grand Healer Aurora ruler of the Earth Kingdom. Earning her place on her thrown by using her power to save many soldiers from the grasp of death. Placing herself in center of peace she chooses not to partake in violence but instead surrounding herself with only nature and things that she finds happy. But even if nature is beautiful and calm everything is at the mercy of Mother Nature’s wrath.

Euphoria Oculi,the Queen of Light and Life. Most say she was put in charge because of how much power she held within her. After she ended the War of Legends she took control of the lands. With her sister they helped put the lost souls in there proper placing. And after time the small provinces created turned into kingdoms. Every race was aloud in the kingdoms but anyone outside of the kingdom was not aloud in the capital. Every Kingdom with the exception of the Light Kingdom. Peace once more was around the land.

Luna Oculi, the Queen of darkness herself. Some may question her motives and decisions but it is true no one questions the rule made by her. They know death would be waiting for them if they did. Before the War of Legends most knew Luna as nice and kind soul but fighting alongside her sister most saw how her own darkness took control. It was quite ironic you could say how the two most powerful elementals were the ruler of the lands but did not have very many subjects of their own race to rule. Sure both queens ruled over the entire land but they put in charge leaders to take care of their...respective races. Even though the Kingdoms were at peace one could tell that it would not last for all because even if something looks strong. They are strong together and if one leaves everything would change forever. And we all no every light will eventually go out and only darkness will remain. 

* * *

 

 

“MARI MARI MARI MAAAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! It’s time to get up you are going to be late for school!!”. Mari wakes up and checks her phone “It’s only 7:35 I have time and it’s Thursday so it’s almost Friday!”Mari exclaims. Getting off the bed Mari trips and falls on her face. “Oh boy do I have the grace of a swan” she says getting off the floor. “Today is going to be along day I can feel it”.

**Author's Note:**

> This an OG writing meaning it is my own but it will contain references to other shows and books that i like. This is also my first writing so don't judge to harshly.


End file.
